Kingdom High
by Kuroneko6
Summary: Adopted from DarkeAngelle. Kingdom High has some new students. And, as with all combining schools, fights break out and new relationships form. Rated M for violence and slight lemon in chap 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is DarkeAngelle's fanfiction which I have adopted. Even though I've thanked her I'm saying it again. Thanks a ton Darke! *hugs Darke***

**Pairings - (main) Akuroku, Zex/Zel,**  
**(later) Ike/Roxas**  
**And other pairings. if I feel like it or there are suggestions I'll add more**

**Warnings - violence, might be some language and perverted things (that's a BIG maybe for perverted things)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts or SSB. The plotline rightfully belongs to Darke but as I've said before I have adopted it and have permission to change parts if I want to**

Axel slammed his head down on the desk and left it there. It was the first day of high school and he'd barely made it to school. There was only two minutes left until the tardy bell rang. He was sitting in English class, his worst class. Not only was it the class he always seemed to fail, it was the only class where he knew absolutely nobody. And the one person he knew was too scared of him to do anything but stare at him.

So far, being a junior at Kingdom High sucked.

As he moped, he heard the kid in front of him start talking. "Yeah, those transfer kids are from some place called Smash Academy."

"They sound like they come from a tough school," a girl mumbled.

"Yeah," the boy agreed. Axel remembered that his name was Zach. "I saw one of them get in a fight this morning with that pink-haired guy. Marluxia, I think."

Axel was now angry that he missed the first half hour of school. He could have watched Marly's fight. It would have certainly been interesting. He lifted his head and was about to ask who won the fight when the room fell quiet and everyone looked towards the door.

Axel looked too, expecting the teacher, but immediately knowing that the teacher hadn't just walked in.

Three boys walked in, seeming oblivious to the sudden quiet. It was obvious who the leader of the group was, for he was much taller.

The taller one had spiky blue hair and a black bandana wrapped around his head. His jeans were faded, torn, and riding low on his waist. His black shirt had ACDC written in silver letters on the front and his black hi-tops were worn down to almost nothing. He had one large calloused hand in his pocket and the other loosely holding his books.

The boy on his right looked like a miniature version of the bluenette, only, his hair was red and he had on a backpack and not as tattered clothing. His icy-blue eyes swept the classroom of silent faces. He shifted his sandy-colored messenger bag slightly and pushed his hands into his pockets.

The third boy looked nothing like the other two, and not as tough. He was in a deep green hoodie that advertised "Malo Mart" and his blonde hair was shoulder length. Pointed ears stuck out from under his hair and his jeans were covered in grass and dirt stains. He had blue eyes like the other two boys. One of his eyes was bruised and he had a bandage on his lip. Axel assumed that this was the student who tried taking on Marluxia.

They took seats in the back corner of the room, opposite from Axel. The bluenette pulled out his phone and started texting under the desk. The redhead slid down in his seat and looked bored as he started idly drumming his long fingers on the desk. The blonde pulled out a black cell phone and started texting as well.

Axel could practically _smell_ the asshole attitudes of these kids all the way across the room. They were so rugged, so dark, and so "tough" that they looked like a group of wimps. And of all people, _Marluxia_ beat one of them up. Other than Demyx, he was the worst fighter when it came to hand-to-hand combat.

Whispers suddenly erupted. Axel's ears picked up about thirty variations of "those are the Smash High kids!" and he didn't really care. New kids? Whatever. Not they had a rep at all. In fact, they already earned themselves a bad one with the way Marluxia apparently beat up the elf kid.

Another new kid walked in. Axel couldn't honestly tell if it was a girl or a boy, but he assumed the latter. The person had sleek blue-black hair held back with a sparkling headband. Their face was soft and the skin looked like flawless porcelain. The boy flicked a piece of lint off of his black blazer with a long finger and straightened the collar of his light blue Oxford shirt. He slid one hand into the pocket of his neatly pressed black slacks and gave a disgusted look to the back corner as he stood in front of the elf-eared boy.

"_You_ are in my class?"

The blonde scowled at him. "What about it?"

The redhead smiled at Marth. "Hey, Marthy."

They both ignored him, and the spiky-haired bluenette kept texting.

"Get out of my seat, Link."

The blonde kept glaring. "Why? I don't see your name on it."

"Marthy" took a pen from his pocket and wrote something on the desk in elegant slanted script. Link read it and glared back up.

"Now it is," the slender boy smirked.

Link snorted in anger and got up, grumbling. He took the empty seat next to Axel, who was trying not to laugh. The slender boy took the seat and immediately leaned into the redhead and started whispering while holding his hand.

Link looked disgusted.

Axel looked at him curiously. "Who are those guys?"

Without looking away, he answered. "The smartass is Marth, Roy's the redhead, and Ike's the one who's texting and obviously oblivious to everything."

Axel nodded. He would probably forget those names later. "So what's your name, elf-boy?"

Link turned around to glare at Axel. "Don't call me that, porcupine."

Axel chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Link. You?"

"Axel."

Link laughed.

"What?"

"What a stupid name!" Link shouted.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Says the elf-boy."

Link immediately stopped laughing and glared. "I have a name, ya know."

"I know." Axel took out his English text book. "So you tried to take on Marluxia, eh?"

"Mar-who?"

"The pink haired kid."

"Oh yeah, him. Yeah I did."

"And I'm guessing that you failed."

Link looked insulted. "I'm the Hero of Time, for Farore's sake! He's a lot worse than I am!"

Axel raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes! I fucked that pink-haired loser over! He got crushed! I won!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch, '_Hero_'." Axel highly doubted that Link "crushed" Marluxia, but he didn't say anything about it.

Link glared and finally the teacher walked in. He set his books on the desk and scribbled his name on the board like he always did then turned to stare down the class.

Professor Saïx was known to hate his classes. He used to be vice-president, but lost his job to some new teacher named Ganon. He was harsh, demanding, and wouldn't let a word be spoken throughout the whole hour of class time.

"Pfft, look at his hair. He can _so_ not pull that off," Marth whispered loudly to Roy.

Saïx wrote something down on a piece of paper and held it out. "Welcome to the class Mr. Lowell. I'll you after school for your detention."

Marth's mouth popped open and the other students snickered.

Maybe this class wouldn't be half bad.

**Okay. I don't think I changed anything in this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2. I know I should have updated all at once but I went out to do stuff so I did it now.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts or SSB. The plotline rightfully belongs to DarkeAngelle who I have adopted this from. I have been given the right to change anything if I wish so don't complain!**

Axel's mouth popped open. "What?"

Zexion sighed and put down his sandwich. "You think I'm happy about it? It's one thing having to share a house with you four and everyone else-"

Axel, Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia all glared at him.

"-but now we have these other people coming in. And don't give me those looks! I'd stop it if I could! But seeming as how we have room, well, they're moving in."

Larxene put her finger on Axel's chin and closed his mouth, then went back to stabbing the lettuce in her salad with more violence than what was necessary. "You never told us names, Zexion."

"Well, I don't think I have to."

Marluxia raised a delicate eyebrow. Despite his fight earlier, he looked absolutely fine. Not even a strand of hair was out of place. "Why not?"

Zexion was looking at something behind his pink haired classmate. "They're coming over here."

Everyone at the table turned to look as five people sat at the empty spots at the table.

Axel found himself glaring. "I know you four." He pointed at Ike, Marth, Link, and Roy. He moved his finger to point at the girl. "But who the hell are you?"

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Way to ask politely about it, Axel."

The woman smiled nervously and tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. "I'm-"

"She's Zelda," Link said around a mouthful of fish sticks.

She gave Link a disgusted look and then looked at Zexion with the smile back in place. "Thank you for letting us stay with you. And do you mind if we sit here?"

Zexion might as well have been drooling. Axel rolled his eyes and went back to eating while Marluxia just smirked.

"It's fine," Marluxia said quickly, still giving Zexion a sideways smirk.

Zelda smiled nervously and started picking at the disgustingly greasy pizza on her plate.

Ike was leaned back in his chair, eating a chicken drumstick without a care in the world, flipping through the homework that he wasn't going to do. Marth and Roy were quietly eating their sack lunches, but they were holding hands under the table. And Link was still stuffing his face with fish sticks.

Axel had a feeling he was going to hate living with them all.

"You like her."

"Do not."

"Yuh-huh. You do. It's extremely obvious, Zex."

"Axel, shut up and drive or else I'll just walk home!"

Demyx laughed from the back seat. "You just wanna walk home with Zelda!"

"Do not!" Zexion shouted, turning around to yell over his shoulder. He blushed lightly.

"If not, why are you blushing?"

He sighed and looked out the window at the students filing out of Kingdom High. "Just drive, Axel."

"We're still waiting for Roxas and Sora."

"Aw our little boys are growing up!" Demyx fake sobbed as Sora and Roxas approached the car.

Roxas opened the door and Demyx shouted, "LOOK HOW GROWN UP THEY ARE WITH THEIR BOOKS AND-"

Roxas glared and shoved Demyx's unconscious body out of the way to crawl in the car.

"Was hitting him in the face with your math book really necessary?" Axel asked, looking in the rear view mirror as Sora and Roxas sat down and buckled up. He noticed both boys were glaring. "What's wrong with you two?"

Roxas immediately started ranting, waving his arms around and almost hitting Sora in the face a few dozen times. "I can't stand those new kids! They're in every one of my damn classes! Ness thinks he's so smart, it makes me sick! And his best friend, Lucas, is such a wimp! He started crying 'cause I accidentally stepped on his foot! And that idiot Young Link – I just wanna grab those stupid elf ears and strangle him with them! And the way – _oooh_ the way he talks about Kairi – I wanna kick his little elf ass! And then Xaldin gave me detention for threatening Young Link with death! I mean, it was just a threat! I wouldn't have made it if he wasn't being such an asshole! And then-"

"Glad you had a nice day! Mine was good too! What about you Sora?" the now conscious Demyx said quickly.

Roxas made a move to hit the annoying junior in the face with his math book again but Sora stopped him.

"My day was good."

Axel rolled his eyes and started the car and pulled out of the high school parking lot, chuckling as Marluxia was running out of the building looking flustered, waving his arms to get Axel to slow down. Axel wagged his fingers in a wave and put the pedal to the metal and the sleek red convertible shot down the road.

He pulled into the driveway and before he even turned off the car, Zexion had run out and was helping Zelda unpack a white minivan that contained a bunch of boxes.

Dinner that night hadn't been a group thing. People decided which rooms to stay in and Zexion took Zelda out to dinner. Ike headed off to Burger King with Roxas and Sora. Marth, Roy, Marluxia, Larxene, and Demyx all went out somewhere, and the others milled around the house. Axel grabbed himself a hot bowl of ramen and went up to his room, only to find Link laying on his floor and going through his manga.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Axel demanded, standing in the doorway with his ramen.

Link looked up. "Oh, hey. I'm your new roomie, remember?" He noticed the appalled look on Axel's face. "I'm not staying in Roy and Marth's room! I want to protect my virgin eyes from gay sex, ya know."

Axel just kept glaring. His eye twitched.

"What?"

"I thought you were sharing a room with Demyx!" he suddenly shouted.

Link flinched. "No! Ike's staying with him."

Axel's mind was reeling. "Xigbar-"

"Too violent and creepy."

"Marluxia-"

"Lexaeus."

"Sora-"

"Roxas."

"Luxord-"

"That Zexion guy."

"Larxene-"

"Zelda."

"Xaldin?"

"No way am I staying with a teacher."

"Saïx?"

"Teacher."

"What about Xion?"

"She's bunking with Kairi and Naminé."

Axel was stumped. "What about Riku?"

"He doesn't even live here."

'_That was the whole point._' Axel's hope deflated. "So I really have to share a room with you?"

"Yup." He popped his lips on the P.

Axel felt the sudden urge to kill something. "You…" He slammed his head against the wall and Link raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, are you okay?"

Axel turned his head to slowly glare at his new roommate. "Just _peachy_," he muttered sarcastically. He started eating his ramen and left the room to find someone sane.

**There. I changed a couple of words but that's about it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep me again. This was the last chapter DarkeAngelle did before saying it was up for adoption. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts or SSB. The plotline up to this point rightfully belongs to DarkeAngelle. I have been given the right to change anything so don't harass me! Starting from the next chapter I will be taking over full force, so expect there to be changes in some places.**

**Warning – lemony thing near the end**

"I have to admit," Demyx said through a mouthful of pancakes, "I don't like all these new people rooming with us, but Zelda can cook _really_ good!"

Zelda, who was still frying up some chocolate chip pancakes for Roxas and Sora, beamed. "Why thank you, Demyx."

Marth stared at Demyx in disgust. _'__Does this guy know how to close his mouth?'_ Marth stirred his coffee and took another sip, redirecting his eyes back to the morning paper.

"GOOD MORNING!"

Everyone turned to stare at Link. He was standing in the doorway and making his way over to the table, whistling loudly and looking like he'd just won the lottery.

"Why are you so happy?" Ike rumbled, still half asleep as he slowly ate his pancakes and turkey sausage. Early morning were never a good thing for Ike or anyone around him.

"It's Friday!"

Everyone just stared.

"…And?" Axel prompted.

"It's Friday!" Link repeated. He grabbed a chocolate chip pancake off Ike's plate, causing the senior to growl – quite literally and lion like, to the surprise of the others.

Link ran out of the house with the pancake in his mouth.

"LINK!" Ike jumped from his seat, grabbed his sword, and ran after the green elf boy.

Everyone just kept staring.

Axel turned to look questionably at Roy, who looked ashamed. "Does this happen… often?"

"Sadly, it happens all the time," Marth said bitterly. "Link's a bit of a child. A five year old stuck in a seventeen year old's body."

Axel nodded in understanding and looked back at the door, where the whole room could still hear Ike's shouting many death threats and promises to kill Link in his sleep. "I can see that."

"Gee, Ax," Marluxia said, elbowing the pyro painfully in the ribs. "You two could be twins!" He neatly ducked the splash of milk Axel threw at him, causing it to hit an exhausted Larxene on the side of the head.

The table fell silent again, watching as Larxene went through seventy degrees of anger, lightning crackling on her hands and in her milk soaked hair.

"See ya at school!" Axel nearly ran from the table, grabbing Roxas, Demyx and Sora – the three closest – and ran out the door with his backpack and car keys. Everyone knows not to piss off Larxene or you're asking for instant death.

"I swear to whatever deity there is that's out there, I'm going to murder him," Larxene snarled as the smell of burning milk filled the air.

Axel's hands were firmly on the steering wheel, his foot pressed down firmly on the gas pedal. Roxas was in the passenger seat, holding on for his dear life. Sora and Demyx were in the back, in similar positions.

"Ya know, Ax, we're not doing grand theft auto here. It's just Larxene. Plus, we don't even have our books," Demyx said from the back.

"Zexion can bring your books when he drives in with Zelda. And that's why I'm driving so fast – it's just Larxene."

"She's not as bad as Ike. That guy threatened me with death half a dozen times yesterday."

"Link's about twice that bad. He's so damn annoying," Axel growled. "Elf Boy just thinks he gets to do whatever the hell he wants. It's aggravating."

"Wait," Sora said, staring at Demyx n surprise. "What _exactly_ did Ike threaten you about?"

"He said he'd kill me if I told Roxas that he had a crush on the kid."

The car was suddenly very quiet except for the heavy metal pouring from Axel's radio.

Roxas slowly turned around in his seat to stare at Demyx. That was one thing he did not want to hear. Sora's mouth had popped open with bulging eyes, and Axel was glaring in the rear view mirror. Now he had another reason to hate the bluenette.

"That bastard has a crush on Roxas?" Axel asked as he swung into the school parking lot, nearly hitting a school bus in the process.

"That's what he said. But, uh… don't tell him I said that."

"No prob. Oh, and by the way, Roxas…"

Roxas looked at Axel. "What?"

Axel turned off the car after pulling into a parking spot. "Only _I_ get to molest you, got it memorized?" He got out of the car and shut the door, leaving a very red Roxas and a wide-mouthed Sora moving his lips like a fish out of water.

Axel trudged up the stairs. _'__Geez, what a day. Two detentions… ugh, I hate school.' _ He kicked the door to his bedroom open and froze.

Link was sitting on his bed, flipping through a black leather book and eating leftover pizza. He looked up and grinned. "Hey, Ax."

Axel went from calm to extremely pissed off in a matter of seconds. His fists clenched. "I _really_ hate you."

Link blinked. "Why?"

"You. Are. Reading. My. Diary!"

Link closed the book. "Oh, uh, sorry about that. Good reading, ya kn-"

Axel had tackled the elf boy, pinning him on the ground, the breath knocked out of him. Link blinked the stars out of his eyes and looked up at the furious red haired teen. He smirked.

"What so damn funny?" Axel demanded.

"You like to dominate."

Axel blinked. "Wha-"

Link lifted his head and planted a quick kiss on the parted lips, then let his head hit the floor again. "So do I."

Axel just stared. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Ooooh, I dunno. I'm bored."

Axel kept staring. "Hang on, you think _you_ could dominate _me_?"

"Absolutely. You'd be uke in a matter of seconds."

Axel raised a challenging eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

Axel moved his face closer to Link's, his tone provoking. "I highly doubt that, Elf Boy."

"Just watch, Flame."

Before Axel could respond, Link had flipped him onto the ground and was pinning him down by the shoulders.

"That doesn't prove anything," Axel muttered. "Anyone can pin someone."

Link looked surprised. "So you're asking for it now?"

"What?"

Link kept Axel pinned down with one hand, using the other to hastily undo the redhead's fly.

"Wha- what the hell are you doing?" Axel tried to move, but Link gave his manhood a painful squeeze and Axel whined.

"See? You're such a uke, it's pathetic."

Axel glared. "You son of a- AHHH!"

Link had freed Axel's slowly forming erection and was stroking it. He chuckled. "You're getting turned on. Who knew someone like you liked to be topped?"

The door bashed open, hitting the wall and nearly rebounding to hit the person in the face. Link stood up, hiding Axel behind his legs. He rubbed his blonde hair nervously.

"Erm, uh, hi, Zelda… What's wrong?"

Zelda's hair was crackling and smelled burnt while her clothes were soaked in water. "ALL I DID WAS ASK DEMYX AND LARXENE IF THEY WERE SIBLINGS! NOW LOOK AT ME! THEY ATTACKED ME!"

"Calm down," Link said, sticking a pinky in his ear. "You don't have to shout… And it's not like I can do anything about it."

She slammed the door and stomped off.

Link turned around to resume his position on Axel, but the redhead had already stood up and was zipping up his jeans. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"You proved yourself worthy of being seme. Now, stop reading my diary and get out of here before I kill you."

Link laughed. "Haha! Is that supposed to be a threat? Ha! As if! You couldn't even b-" He choked off in horror as Axel grabbed him around the neck.

"Get. Out," Axel said firmly, giving the elf boy's air pipe a squeeze before letting go. He smiled to himself as he watched the blonde run from the room at high speeds.

**So there you go. I changed more in this chapter by adding a couple of sentences and swapping a couple of words. I left the lemony part but I warn you now there may not be more unless I'm inspired or can write a good enough one. **

**Just reminding you again that from here onwards I'll be writing the story. If want you can put in suggestions and I'll find a way to piece it in. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is where I start off. Hope I do a good job and don't get shot for destroying it. Okay then lets go**

**Oh one more thing. I'm getting rid of the Axel/Link pairing. I don't care if you complain I can do it if I want to. I have a pretty good idea that you guys might like.**

**Disclaimer – I do no own Kingdom Hearts, SSB or this story. I adopted it from DarkeAngelle. From this point forward I own the plotline with some help from DarkeAngelle for some parts like the lemons**

**Warning - violence**

It's been over a week since the newcomers have arrived and Axel was just about ready to kill someone. First off, Link was constantly snooping around his room, looking in every nook and cranny he could. He caught Ike stealing glances at Roxas nearly every second. Axel tried his best not to notice, or rush over and beat the living daylights out of Ike. Sora, Roxas and Demyx had to hold him back at one stage he got that frustrated.

Marth and Roy weren't so bad. They would keep to themselves, and each other, so Axel found them tolerable. Zelda was always hanging around Zexion seeing he finally had the guts to ask her out on a proper date.

Yesterday he met one of Link's friends, Pit was his name, who, would you believe, looked very similar to Sora. Axel even asked them about it, putting them side by side and compared them. They both denied ever meeting each other, so it was obvious they aren't related.

It's Sunday now, and Axel wanted some time to himself in his room. Link argued with him about it was his room too, but Axel literally kicked him out the door, locking it behind him. In all honesty, he wasn't in a good mood.

In his hand was a small piece of paper saying _'meet me at the park after school'_ Axel found it on the ground after Roxas opened his locker on Friday. The blonde didn't even notice so Axel took it when Roxas wasn't looking. He knew it was from Ike, and there was no way in hell was he going to let that bastard have his Roxas.

They've been dating for the past year. It took a lot to win him over, but Roxas eventually submitted saying he'd go with Axel for one date. After that they couldn't get enough of each other.

A knock came to the door followed by an all too familiar voice. "Yo Axel." Thank the heavens it was Demyx and not Link. "Me, Sora and Roxas are going to the park. You wanna come?" Axel lay there for a moment contemplating. He was having a nice time relaxing.

"Not sure" he called back.

"Okay then. I'll just get-" Demyx didn't get a chance to finish as Axel had burst through the door and had his hand around Demyx's neck.

"Finish that sentence and I swear you'll never see the light of day" he threatened. Demyx nodded hastily. He expected something like this to happen.

"AXEL!" The redhead turned his head to see Zexion sending death glares at him.

"Sup Zex." Axel released his hold on Demyx and watched him run down the hall, calling for Sora and Roxas.

"You broke…another door! How many times do I have to tell you not to run through them!" Axel started counting with his fingers.

"About…13 times now" he smiled. In the past month he's damaged his door or the front door. Zexion tried not to blow a fuse.

"This time...you're buying your own door. I've got too much to worry about then a stupid door." Each dorm had a certain amount of munni each term that they could spend on the dorm. Zexion always used his share of the munni on food and comfort. The others blow it off on random things that eventually get thrown out at the end of the month.

"You got it. They don't cost much so I'll get on it while I'm out. Later Zex." Axel ran after Demyx, grabbing his keys and phone from the bowl by the door.

As soon as he was outside Roxas clung to his arm. "What took you so long?" he complained.

"I broke my door again so Zex is angry with me. Now let's go." Roxas let go of Axel arm so the redhead could wrap it around the blonde's shoulders.

The park was only down the road, so there was no need for the car. When they got there they were surprised to find Ike and Marth there, sitting on one of the many park benches. Axel was fuming, though he didn't show it. Of all the places they had to go it was here.

Roxas untangled himself from Axel and said, "I'm going to go say hi." Axel didn't say anything but smiled and ruffled is love's hair. "Come on Sora." Roxas didn't get along with Ike either after they found out the crush thing, but he liked Marth.

When Axel was convinced that Roxas wasn't watching he grabbed the back of Demyx's neck. "If you had something to do with this I swear you're dying right here, right now" he said coldly.

"Honestly, Axel. I didn't know he would be here and…look sharp." Axel averted his gaze to look at Ike and Roxas. Both of them were walking towards the biggest tree in the park. To them it was always known as the climbing tree. They all met at that tree, and he knew what Ike was going to do.

Roughly pushing Demyx aside he hastily walked over to the climbing tree, being sure Roxas didn't see him. Ike was going to get it now, but before he was going to bash him up, he wanted to do a little eavesdropping first, just to be on the safe side.

"So what do you think? Could it work?" Ike had his arm leaning against the tree above Roxas head. Roxas sunk against the tree and avoided making eye contact with Ike.

"Ike…as flattered as I am…this won't work" he said shaking his head. Ike was leaning closer now making Roxas feel uncomfortable.

"Oh come on. At least can I have a kiss right?" Ike leaned forward, millimeters from Roxas' lips.

"THAT'S IT!" Ike was thrown onto the grass on his back. "I've put up with you for the past two weeks!" Sitting up, Ike saw Axel standing in between him and Roxas. "And now I'm pissed as hell!"

"What's your problem?" Ike stood up and towered over Axel. He was a head taller and was a hell of a lot stronger, but that didn't stop the redhead.

"My problem? YOU'RE my problem. I've seen you trying to get Roxas away from us. I found that note in his locker. Wonder why he didn't show? Me. When you came back that afternoon all depressed and heartbroken I had a smile of satisfaction that entire night"

"No wonder why you were so happy" said Roxas from behind. Axel didn't take his eyes of Ike's. He was going to continue, but a strong hand wrapped around his throat and Axel was lifted off the ground.

"Why don't we have a little fight? Whoever wins gets cutie, deal?"

"Get…bent asshole…I worked too hard…to get Roxas…"

"Oh I see" said Ike as he raised an eyebrow. "You're that pathetic you had to beg Roxas to be your friend." Everyone gathered around. Marth was standing somewhere behind Ike, and Demyx and Sora held onto Roxas. They all knew what was going to happen, and there was no way of stopping them.

"You…are so…DEAD!" Axel kneed Ike in the crotch, successfully stepping away from the bluenette. Ike didn't double over in pain like Axel thought he would. He just stood there, the signs of pain was plastered everywhere, but he stood there. "What the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare!" Ike dove at Axel, tackling him onto the ground. They punched, kicked, headbutted and Axel even bit Ike on the arm and neck a few times.

The others stood to the side. Marth was shaking his head and eventually walked back to the bench. It was obvious he'd seen something like this happen. Roxas was clinging onto Sora and Demyx, wide-eyed and in utter shock that Axel would even fight. He had never known Axel to get so violent out in public. Sure he likes to yell sometimes, but not fight. He was…scared.

Axel was currently under Ike, holding one of the bluenette's hands away from his face and the other holding Ike's throat, trying to find the pressure points. Axel completely forgot about the other hand, and got a powerful punch to the side of his head.

Axel's body went lax. His hands lost their grip and fell to either side of him, completely useless. He was breathing heavily with blood dripping down his face. Axel was just barely conscious, his head spinning out of control. Ike lifted his fist again, preparing for one final punch.

"Stop it!" Before Ike knew it, he was on his back again when a fist connected with his nose. "Don't touch him!" It was Roxas. It was only the one punch though. Roxas was back with Axel, the redhead's head on his legs, wiping away the blood with his jacket.

Sora and Demyx stood over Ike, glaring down at him. "You don't belong here" Demyx said coldly.

"Get out of my sight before I kill you" glared Sora. Ike 'hmphed' and stood up.

"You got lucky. Next time I won't go so easy." Ike walked off like nothing ever happened. Sora and Demyx joined Roxas.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sora.

Axel mumbled something along the lines of 'where the hell where you?'

"Sorry Axel. It was my fault" said Roxas. "I froze in place and I couldn't-"

"Don't…blame yourself…It's not…your fault" Axel gasped in pain. "It was…bound…to happen."

"I still should have done something" cried Roxas.

"Calm down Rox. An ambulance is on their way." Sora hugged his brother.

"And I called Zex about what happened. Ike will be out of the dorm by tonight." The four of them waited for the ambulance. Although Axel was in a bad condition, he forced himself to stay awake. Roxas jacket was still on his wounds.

When the ambulance came Roxas went with Axel while Sora and Demyx went back to the dorm to watch the outcomes. But something was still nagging them at the back of their minds. Ike said it wasn't over. He was still going to fight for Roxas. Axel may not have a chance.

**There we go. Fight between Ike and Axel for Roxas. Who will win! You probably already know the answer though. **

**Reviews would be nice please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone *waves* Sorry it took so long, but I had a writers block and schoolwork to pile upon it. Thanks to DarkAngelle I had a great idea and this is what came from it. Was originally going to put it in the next chapter but I decided to put it in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts or SSB. DarkAngelle is the rightful owner of this story which I have adopted and changed things here and there under Dark's permission. **

**Warning – attempted rape (written by DarkAngelle)**

After the incident with Ike, Roxas kept as far away as possible from him. There would be times when he would bump into him in the hallway, but being on school ground Ike couldn't do anything. Roxas would keep himself locked in his room with Sora, only leaving for food, school and possibly being persuaded into leaving the dorm.

As for Axel, he was sent to hospital and told to stay until his injuries were fully healed. Everyone went to see him except for Ike. Axel was glad Ike never showed his face. They next time Ike goes for Roxas, Axel was going to be well prepared if it killed him. On that note, Ike would be sent to jail and Roxas wouldn't have to worry about someone trying to win him over. Then again Axel would never be able to Roxas again and that was pointless. He'd still rather die than let Ike take Roxas from him though.

It's only been a couple of days and Axel was bored out of his mind. Roxas would constantly be by his side, but the doctors got annoyed with so many people that he ordered Axel's friends to let Axel rest for a couple of days, meaning Axel was stuck in the hospital with no one to talk to and nothing to do.

Zexion had told him the other day that Ike couldn't be removed from the dorm as there wasn't anymore space for him, but he was under constant supervision from the school councilor and the principle himself. Zexion only found this out by getting Demyx to do a little spying around the bigger male. Axel was assured that when he returns to school Ike will not be going near him for the rest of his schooling years.

Axel had argued that Ike was old enough to technically leave school. But arguing against Zexion was pointless as he always had an answer for everything. He simply told Axel that looking through Ike's files had shown that he wasn't permitted to leave school under any circumstances. In a way that gave Axel relief, but knowing that he could run into Ike at school was bad, and the fact they lived in the same dorm was worse.

Axel sighed angrily. How he wished he had someone to talk to. The nurses would offer their ears but Axel never wanted to talk to them. He'd rather have his friends beside him than some random nurse who would most likely gossip with the other nurses as they do when there's nothing else to do. Roxas gave Axel a book to read but when has Axel read apart from being forced to by his teachers? Never would be the best answer.

When Axel thought he would die then and there on his bed his doctor came in. "You're in much better condition since you came in. You may be able to leave sooner than expected." His doctor wore the standard white trench coat with the stethoscope around his neck. In his hand was a clipboard containing Axel's personal information and his condition. "Now I just need to know you beat you up so badly." Axel was going to tell the doctor everything, but something stopped him. By ratting Ike out he would most likely be targeted and get the beating for his life and have his dead body dumped in some swamp where no one would find him and his body be eaten. "Well?" the doctor pushed.

"I…I don't know. He came out of nowhere. I didn't get a good look at him" Axel lied. Why was he lying for the person who beat the crap out of him?

"I see" the doctor said writing it down on the clipboard. "Well that's all I need to know." As the doctor was leaving Axel spoke up.

"Hey doc, how long until I can get outta here?"

"Tomorrow if you're lucky." With that thee doctor left. Axel slammed his head against his pillow again and again. That was his opportunity to get rid of Ike once and for all and he blew it. Sure Axel could tell a few lies here and there, even when it came to his own life. But not ratting Ike was the stupidest thing he's ever done. If he went to the police when he's released they'll look at his hospital record, ask him questions as to why he didn't tell the truth, do a full investigation, Ike will be caught and Axel will possibly be charged for helping the fight be swept under the rug.

"I hate my life" Axel grumbled. He continued to bash his head against his pillow until the blood rush and dizziness knocked him unconscious. His dreams were filled with nothing but him getting the beating of his life and Roxas leaving him for Ike.

Back in the dorm, the air was tense whenever everyone saw Ike. The whole dorm had been informed what Ike has done, and so was the school through gossip. If one person knows then the whole school knows. That's just the way things worked.

Roxas was still locked in his room, sitting on his bed with Sora by his side. His knees were hugged up against his chest with his head in his knees, arms wrapped tightly around him. Even though it's been a couple of days, Roxas still didn't feel safe. Axel was in hospital because of him and now Ike was bent on winning him over.

"As much as you hate him, you've got to get out of this room." It's plainly obvious that Sora was getting annoyed with Roxas forcing him to stay by his side while Ike's in the dorm.

"How can I when he could be planning something?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "He's under constant supervision. Every move that he makes is noted; heck he's even got after-school detention for the rest of schooling." Sora did have a good point. It's been a couple of days since Axel was sent to hospital and Ike's done nothing to even communicate with Roxas. So maybe he could stay out of his room until Ike came back from detention.

"Alright…Wanna go for a walk, get some ice-cream?"

"ICE-CREAM!" The second someone says ice-cream Sora runs to the nearest shop that sells his favourite flavour; sea-salt. "Then you do homework."

"Yes mom." Sora dragged Roxas out of their room, calling to Zexion that they were going out for a while. A small 'whatever' was heard as the door was slammed and the two ran down the hallway.

"Can we _not_ run for once?" Asked Roxas, his arm still in Sora's hand.

"No. Running is fun and you should do it more often." Did Roxas ever mention that his twin was the complete opposite to him? Whenever Sora was happy and just begging to run around and cause a mess, Roxas would prefer the quite and possibly read. It happens visa-versa as well and every so often they act the exact same and creep people out. "Hey you wanna catch the train and head to Twilight Town? We'll have the ice-cream on top of the clock tower."

Roxas pulled his arm out of Sora's grip and stopped, trying to catch his breath. "Are you…nuts? It takes…an hour just to get there. Knowing you we'd be there til morning."

"Oh please?" whined Sora, pouting and shining his eyes. The cute puppy dog look was Sora's special technique besides sleeping with his eyes open. Roxas turned away. There has not been one person who is immune to it, not even the teachers.

"I said no Sora." Sora stood in front of Roxas, forcing his brother to hide his eyes with his hands.

"But…" Sora removed Roxas' hands and forced him to look.

"Oooooh…Oh alright, BUT on one condition." Sora tacked his brother to the ground.

"No condition! I wanna go!" Roxas struggled to get Sora off him. For having such a small bodies the twins can tackle and restrain a fully grown man and not let go. The only downside to that was they could only hold on for a couple of minutes before their grip turns lax and they're forced to retreat.

"I was gonna say I wanted to bring one back for Axel. You know how much he loves them." Sora laughed in his brother's chest. "What's so funny?"

"Haha…you. Ever since you and Axel started dating you're thinking non-stop about him." Roxas shoved the laughing Sora off and sat up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked offended. The only reason he agreed to go out with Axel was because he couldn't leave him alone. After that they saw each other more and now he guessed they were dating…since last year.

"For – Forgot it. Let's get that ice-cream."

"Well that was quite the scare you gave us Mr. Turk." Axel grumbled in his bed. No thanks to him bashing his head against the pillow so many times and losing consciousness, he opened a wound that was on the back of his head. "Life might be hard but that was no excuse to commit suicide." Axel scoffed at the comment. He would have chosen a better way to die if he wanted to.

"In my defense I didn't realize I had a wound at the back of my head. Must have been when I collapsed." The doctor 'hmed' and scribbled on his board.

"Well you'll be happy to know that you'll be released after dinner. It would have been sooner but you nearly killed yourself. Someone by the name Zexion will be here to pick you up." Axel mumbled to himself as the doctor left.

"Stupid doctor. Stupid Ike trying to take my Roxy away from me. I hate my life." Dinner was another three hours away so give or take another half an hour after that until Zexion comes to get him. Well at least Axel got a good sleep and had an okay dream, well more like a memory really. It was their first date when Axel finally convinced Roxas to go out with him.

"_Fine…but just one date."_

"_Just one. After that, if you don't like me, I'll never bother you again." Axel planned on bring him to see the a movie, taking him out to dinner and to see the annual fireworks in Twilight Town._

"_I have to say Axel, I really enjoyed tonight." Roxas had said, smiling on the train home. What surprised Axel was Roxas leaning on him. "And I mean it." Slowly Axel had put his arm around Roxas' shoulder to hold him closer, happy when Roxas complied. _

"_So…do you…want to…"_

"_Go out again? Surprisingly I would. How about next week?"_

After that their relationship took off and Axel couldn't have been happier. Now with Ike coming into the picture he was ruining everything Axel worked hard to get! He needed some way to put Ike in his place once and for all. But Ike was a tough guy and would easily beat Axel to death the next time they fight. So how could he get Ike kicked out of school was the first step.

It was three hours until Sora and Roxas finally returned to the dorms. Ike was back by now and helping Zelda make dinner. "Welcome back" she said as the door was closed. "Enjoy your time out?"

"Yea thanks" replied Sora. "We had some ice-cream and caught up with a few people in Twilight Town."

Zelda turned from the dinner, giving the knife to Ike to chop the onions. "Really? I've heard about that place around campus. You'll have to take me there some time."

"I'm going to do my homework" Roxas whispered to Sora.

"Why not go with Zexion as a date? He knows everything about Twilight Town."

"Maybe I will." That's when Roxas closed the door to his room. Now that Ike was home he was going to have to be careful. Axel wasn't coming back for another day or two. Once Axel was back that's how he was staying with constantly.

Sighing Roxas sat on his bed, staring at his homework. He had Math's and English to finish from earlier, his Biology assignment was due next week and there was still chemistry.

After solving a few equations on his maths, he was about to give up on  
it completely when the door opened, unannounced without a knock. Ike walked in  
and plopped himself down on the edge of Roxas' bed, smirking. "Hey," he greeted casually. Roxas knew that Ike liked him, happily displaying it to him back in the park and beating Axel to near death, but he wasn't about to acknowledge it.

Dropping his eyes back to his math book, he responded dully. "Hi."

"Lonely?"

"Nope. Just doing homework." To prove that he hadn't just been staring at it, he pretended to read.

"Homework's boring. Talk to me."

Roxas looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Homework might be boring, but it's sort of important. You know grades and all..." His voice trailed off as he noticed that Ike was staring at him. Before he could question the bluenette, however, he was hushed by a pair of lips on his.

The feel to him was unnatural. He'd never been kissed like this... this roughly and sudden. Before he could even pull away and ask what the hell Ike was thinking, he was pushed back with a calloused hand on his chest and pinned under the older teen's strong body. Once his lips were freed, he rejected.

"What the hell do you think you're you doing?" he snapped, trying his best to shove the taller male off.

"You know what I'm doing. You like it, too," he said coyly as his hands suddenly began working on Roxas' belt.

"Whoa!" Roxas screamed, squirming and trying to get away from the unwanted touching. "Stop it!"

Ike laughed. "Shut up," he breathed as he got the belt undone and started working on the buttons of Roxas' pants. Once undone, Ike's hand slowly made their way down Roxas' boxers. The blonde gasped and whined at the cold touch.

The door suddenly opened again – once again, without a knock. Roxas seriously needed to put up a "Please Knock" sign or something – and Axel stood in the doorway, his eyes doubling in size. Once he assessed the situation and realized that Roxas was practically screaming for help, he grabbed Ike by the back of his shirt and pulled him off the bed and off of the nearly crushed blonde.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Ike couldn't say anything as a punch was thrown, knocking him to the ground. "I don't EVER want to see you near my Roxas again. NEVER! Now get out of my sight!" Rubbing his jaw, Ike left the room, the door slamming behind him.

Axel turned back to Roxas to see him hiding under the covers, his books spread across his bed. Axel felt bad for him. Roxas was unfortunately stuck in a love triangle and having Ike forced onto him. It must be hard.

The redhead sat on the bed beside Roxas' covered body. "Hey…you alright?" Laying a hand on Roxas' head he felt him shaking. "He's gone you know."

"That's not the point" came Roxas' muffled voice.

Raising an eyebrow Axel asked, "How's that?" There was silence for a minute until Roxas pulled the cover down to reveal his red face.

"I don't know how…but Ike…he knew…I…the way he…I didn't…" Roxas was rambling on and on, but Axel knew what he meant. He leaned down and gently laid his lips on his boyfriend's in a reassuring manner.

"I know what you're trying to say and it's okay." Axel lips hovered over Roxas'. "It's a normal body function to feel that kind of pleasure…It's happened to me as well."

"Really?" Small kisses were exchanged again.

"Yea, and I'm ashamed to admit it felt nice. And you?" Roxas turned away from him. "It's alright. I won't think any less of you."

"I…I guess…it felt…like…like…"

"Like?" Roxas sunk lower in the covers.

"It felt like you were touching me...sort of. That it was you not Ike and I'm sorry for thinking such a thing." Axel smiled and gently stroked Roxas' cheek and lay down next to him, pulling the reluctant blonde close.

"I'll always protect you. Got it memorized?" Roxas chuckled lightly.

"I got it. And Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Welcome back."

"Good to be back."

**Gah! When did I last update this? To be honest I was planning on having that last part in the next chapter but as I said above I got a great idea after talking to DarkAngelle and poof this came to be. **

**See? Axel's not so violent. There's always a soft side to big tough guys. No idea about Ike but I'm sure it's there. Don't know how long until the next chapter. There's lots of plot bunnies going around my head and I've got soo many fanfics with finished chapters waiting to be published.**

**Reviews are nice and if there's any mistakes or if something doesn't make sense let me know^_^**


End file.
